


Someone Had to Stop Him.

by PesterJester



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Dimentio brutally murders both Nastasia and Count Bleck, thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Dimentio just brutally kills Nastasia and Count Bleck.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Someone Had to Stop Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly bored I;m so fucking sorry for ever writing this thing.

“Well someone had to stop him.” 

Was all Dimentio said when Nastasia had rushed into the Count’s room. Nastasia had thought it was just another nightmare, it was a common occurrence for him to wake up screaming after one. Nastasia had not expected to stumble into the room to see the mutilated remains of the Count and Dimentio floating over them. Nastasia could barely spit out a confused and scared ‘why?’ as she trembled.

“Nastasia you knew he had to be stopped, you knew his real plans… So you must know that you also need to be stopped.” 

Nastasia turned to run only for her to be unable to move, completely stuck in place. She could feel magic seep into her, worming deeper and grabbing onto anything it can. Suddenly she was torn into pieces and thrown into a pile and quickly joined by Count Bleck.


End file.
